


Lend A Hand

by Eienias20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bonding, Developing Relationship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Team Bonding, you and i aren't as close is the biggest lie of all time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: Atlas awaits. But before taking that next step its best to slow down and be Team RWBY again. But with this lull, the team feels the pressure and whether its the family escapee or the amputee, moving forward or going back is not easy.





	Lend A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> _05/16/18_
> 
> _Hello all! Eienias20 here, I return with a gift! I've never been big into shipping any RWBY ship but Volume 5 solidified me as complete and total Freezerburn trash. I've had this concept for a story rolling around in my brain for weeks but never sat down to write it and lost countless great drafts because I'm dumb. It came to my attention that its Freezerburn week so what better time to celebrate the ship I love with something simple, pre-fb and fluffy?_   
>  _Oh I also got a new job. I'm making the mons!_

The city of Mistral, once not too long ago, the very school grounds of the city's prestigious academy was the site of a critical battle. Now reconstruction continues and the heroes of that night remain in the relative unknown as they continue preparations for their urgent trip to Atlas.

The home that houses the many youths sits in peace, the living quarters occupied by 4 young women. Blake, Weiss and Ruby sit at a table talking amongst each other. Taking this time to full explain to Blake what has happened on their end since the Fall of Beacon in as much detail as they could manage.

Leaning back in her chair, Blake let out a long sigh.

"Alright. So let's see if I have this right…"

Ruby and Weiss shared a look before nodding to Blake, letting her organize her thoughts before speaking again.

"Magic is real. There are 4 women out there who can command it at will. Some...thing named Salem is after them for the Relics that they 'protect' and wants the relics to...assume control of Remnant?"

Ruby nodded as Weiss spoke up.

"The last one is a guess but from all Qrow's told us, he doesn't even know where Salem came from let alone what she really wants with the relics. We just know they're powerful and her having them isn't good."

Blake crossed her arms as Ruby chuckled.

"Ever read anything this crazy in your books?"

A small smile came to Blake's face as she thought back on the countless novels she's read.

"I've read crazy. But what puts this over anything I've read...is the fact that it's real. I mean. I saw her. We saw her. I just...it's so hard to comprehend the scale of it all."

Ruby recalled the Salem apparition that appeared at the end of the battle at Haven Academy, she shivered and fell silent as Weiss took the chance to speak.

"Her reach is far greater than anything any of us could've expected. To think not too long ago, Roman was the biggest of our worries. Compared to this."

Weiss' eyes drifted from Blake over to the last member of their team, Yang. She was a short distance away leaning against a wall, listening to them all talk.

Every so often she would emote but she kept her place away from them. Weiss had tried several times to give her the "come over here" look but Yang merely smiled and maintained her location.

"Enough about our insanity! Blake, we'd love to hear what you've been up to since well, y'know."

Blake nodded at Ruby. Much like her friends told her a truncated version of events after Haven, Blake gave them a brief rundown of Menagerie. Now, with Haven well enough behind them and a relative peace abound, she could fully explain everything that transpired on the island.

Before she started, Ruby turned and waved at her sister.

"Hey! Yang! Blake's gonna regale us with the Director's Cut of her crazy White Fang story! Come on! It's gonna be great!"

Weiss shook her head at that description as Blake now turned to Yang who was looking between the three of them. Yang had to admit, she did want to know all about what happened in Menagerie.

She was always interested in tales of adventure so she started to answer, barely opening her mouth when she felt something. Quickly shaking her head she moved away from the wall.

"Maybe next time!"

Not waiting for a response she walked off, her pace increasing as she vanished from sight. Blake looked back to her teammates.

"Is she still...mad?"

Ruby tilted her head.

"No...well...I don't think so. I'm sure if she was truly upset she'd let us know. We're all together again Blake. That's what matters, she said so herself!"

Blake knew that was true but couldn't help but feel bad. Ruby understood to some extent as there were times she still felt bad about leaving Yang behind in Patch despite Yang's many assurances that she harbored no negative feelings about that.

While Ruby and Blake were lost in their thoughts, Weiss kept staring in the direction where Yang had departed. She'd noticed something minor in Yang's behavior. Very minor. But it was there.

"Weiss?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned her attention back to her teammates.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did one of you ask me something?"

* * *

 

Outside on the balcony overlooking the streets of Mistral, Yang stood. From afar she looked perfectly stoic, but up close her teeth were clenched and her hands were tightly gripping the railing, her synthetic arm crushing the rails to bits.

"Why now!?"

Angry and frustrated she tried to will what started as pin prickles before snowballing into a mountainous pain, away. She didn't want to deal with it but as hard as she tried it wouldn't go.

Looking down at her metal arm, she blinked and the arm was real. Blinking again, it was gone. Once more and it returned to its metal appearance, all the while the pain remained. She could feel what she would never forget...the blade.

Preoccupied with her struggles she didn't hear the footsteps approaching, only a voice.

"Yang?"

Freezing up, Yang struggled with her words. With an excuse.

"Yang are you okay?"

"Fine! Totally fine. Isn't Blake telling that story? Shouldn't you be there Weiss?"

Weiss stood behind Yang, her blonde teammate refusing to turn and face her. Weiss could see that she was rooted to the spot and stiff. She didn't look comfortable in the least.

"Yang. Be honest with me. Are-"

"I said I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

Weiss was stunned at Yang's sudden shouts. Yang herself wasn't too happy with it either. Realizing she needed to calm down she let out a long shaky breath. No longer rigid she let herself slouch over the rails before turning slightly so she could see Weiss.

"...sorry..."

Looking away, feeling ashamed, Yang remained silent.

Weiss thought over her next moves. She decided there was only one thing she could say that would...open up the floor so to speak.

"I'm still mad at you."

Hearing this caused Yang to turn, a look of complete confusion on her face. She couldn't stop herself from blurting out.

"What?"

Weiss attempted to fight off a grin, wanting to keep her face angry or at least neutral but it was hard.

"I tried it out cause I know how much you liked it. I didn't expect such a...cold reception from you."

Yang began running back any and all moments where she might have done something to make Weiss angry but nothing was coming to mind...not true. Plenty was but those were just from sharing the room back at Beacon, nothing she thought Weiss would hold onto all this time later.

"Well Yang?"

"I uh...I'm sorry?"

"Finally. That's all I wanted."

Weiss started to leave, Yang bewildered at what just happened.

"Now hang on just one second Weiss. What was this all about?"

Yang waited as Weiss turned to face her.

"Looks like she really made our plans...fall apart. Sound familiar?"

Yang continued staring at her teammate as everything started to make sense, she couldn't stop herself from laughing at that point.

"Really? The pun? You're still mad about that?"

Weiss crossed her arms as Yang continued laughing, all the while she tried to choke out apologies.

"All those puns you throw out, I figured you'd be more appreciative."

Weiss turned her nose up at Yang who continued to fight to catch her breath. It took a few moments before Yang approached Weiss and bowed.

"I apologize deeply for that."

Yang looked up at Weiss who could see that the blonde was now smiling. It worked. Mood lifted Yang turned back to look out over the railing, Weiss joining her.

There was a comfortable silence before Yang spoke.

"Thanks Weiss."

"For what?"

Yang knew she didn't need to answer that. What she felt now was what she needed, the exact opposite of what was plaguing her moments ago.

Weiss took that time to look down and see the completely crushed rails of the balcony and the very distinct hand shape, her eyes drifted to Yang's artificial arm.

Seconds later she knew she was being watched. Looking up, she locked eyes with Yang. With a soft concerned voice, Weiss asked once again.

"Are you okay?"

Unable to look away from Weiss, Yang couldn't prevent herself from saying.

"No. I don't think so."

A small smile graced Weiss' lips. Yang wanted to say more only for Weiss to place her hand on the back of Yang's artificial one.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Don't think I'm forcing you to say more right now."

At a loss for words, Yang looked at their hands and smiled. There was warmth in the silence that followed as the pair looked out over the balcony.

Yang wasn't sure how much time passed before Weiss spoke up again.

"Cold reception. Get it?"

"Get what?"

Yang turned to see Weiss wearing a very Weiss expression. Running back their conversation, Yang recalled the phrase and chuckled, Weiss joining her.

* * *

 

Side by side Weiss and Yang walked across the Mistral streets, unlike the bare early morning hours there were noticeably more people around now, yet not at all congested.

It was a peaceful, comfortable walk, something the pair decided to go on after their talk on the balcony. The rest of their large group was also out at various places in the city.

For now Weiss was content to enjoy doing nothing but walking simply because-

"Hey, Weiss."

Turning to her companion, Weiss tilted her head.

"What is it?"

Yang let out a nervous chuckle.

"I honestly feel really bad for not asking this sooner but...are you okay?"

Weiss came to a halt and gave a questioning look to Yang.

"Am I okay? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I could think of a few things."

Weiss laughed, a poor attempt to convince not just Yang but herself that there was nothing to discuss here.

"Come on Yang, no need to get all concerned over nothing…"

As soon as those words left her mouth, Weiss' smile vanished. Yang watched it go, her white haired teammate's entire disposition deflated.

"Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up?"

Weiss shook her head.

"No Yang. I'm sorry. We're supposed to be here for each other. It only makes sense to worry. I want to help you and...you want to help me."

"If I can. It only seems fair."

Weiss nodded before continuing down the road, Yang following close as they approached a peaceful park.

There were families enjoying time in the park, children playing, pets running free. It was a welcome sight. Weiss looked from the peace back to Yang.

"When did we all pick up all these problems we have?"

Yang scoffed.

"I'd say the second we chose to become Huntresses but they've also been with us our whole life."

"I just hope our trip to Atlas doesn't involve my dad kidnapping all of you. Or holding you under the assertion that you all were somehow involved with my escape."

Crossing her arms, Yang let a smug grin come to her face.

"Please. Rich as he might be, your dad is the last person that will ever get the drop on me."

Weiss smiled at that, nodding.

"I have no doubt in regards to that."

Finding a bench, the pair sat down. Yang glanced over at Weiss, she seemed happy. Content. Peaceful. But given the talk they had and what they must do to possibly save the world from that thing…

"We're going to Atlas. We have to. I take it that didn't sit right with you from the moment Qrow told us, yeah?"

Weiss nodded.

"I knew I'd have to go back one day. I just never imagined it'd be so soon. I know I'll have you...all of you there with me…"

Thinking of her father, her brother, of what she knew of Atlas while she was there not too long ago. There wasn't much joy to be had there anymore.

"Then that's all that matters Weiss. For now at least. I'm sure as we get closer and when we're eventually there, you'll probably feel some stress but until then. We've got your back."

Weiss laughed at that, looking to Yang's confusion she recomposed herself.

"When we were all having dinner together...it hit me. And it just hit me again how...close we've all become. I think back to the early days of Beacon and how everyone annoyed me in one way or another but now with you, Ruby, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren...I'd never want to be apart from you all. Not again."

Yang smiled, pulling in Weiss for a hug.

"Awww Weiss! You really do love us!"

"Yang!"

Even as she feigned irritation, she couldn't fight the smile or the laughter that came from her. Releasing her teammate, Yang chuckled as well.

Enjoying the warmth, the pair leaned back in comfort. Such a small pleasure they did not want to take for granted.

"Weiss."

"Yes Yang?"

"You were so very clearly wrong."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"You and I aren't as close. You said that."

"Well. I meant-"

Yang waved her off.

"I know what you meant. But you were wrong. I'm really glad to have you at my side Weiss."

Weiss opened her mouth but no sound came out as Yang looked at her and smiled.

"Talking to you. It really does help."

Yang then looked down at her prosthetic. As she moved all her fingers once again, Weiss finally found herself able to breathe and let a smile come to her face.

"I could say the same. If you ever need a hand with anything Yang. I'm here."

Yang laughed at that as Weiss covered her mouth and gasped.

"Oh! No! I didn't mean-"

Yang continued laughing and patted Weiss shoulder. Seeing that Yang wasn't at all upset with what she said, Weiss let herself relax.

Done with her laughter, Yang faced Weiss again.

"Whether its my arm or your family...I know we've totally got this."

Weiss grinned.

"What makes you so confident about it besides your own overblown ego?"

"Nothing. Just my overblown ego, but you help a lot too."

Standing the pair started walking back to the house.

"Really Weiss. Thanks. I was this close to letting myself fall into...a sad state. Again. It really shows me how weak I still am."

Weiss shook her head.

"You aren't weak. Getting out of a funk is one thing. Getting out of what you went through is something that only you understand and I'd say you've got a handle on it. It's just-"

"Gonna take time. I know. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Reaching the house, Weiss put a hand on her hip and turned to Yang.

"So. Am I the best teammate ever or what?"

"Somehow. Yeah."

Yang walked back into the house with Weiss calling after her.

"What do you mean somehow?"

Weiss followed after her demanding an explanation as Yang's laughs echoed throughout the home.


End file.
